Fragile dream-Together forever
by EmilAbend
Summary: Where Seto and Crow part ways, is now where they start their new journey together. Follow Seto and Crow as they find new friend's, and save the world from the end of humanity...But Seto also seems to be finding himself change inside the long Crow is around, what could it be? SetoXCrow
1. Ch1 going together

_**Fragile dreams: Together forever**_

 _It was after I felt the warmth of those cold lips, I could remember so clearly the strong feelings that were welling up inside me at the time, as I was chocked for words._

 _My heart was beating so fast, but your kind words put me at ease, feeling myself relax at the warm grip of your hand as you had pulled me up to my feet. We stood there for a moment, as our eyes met. You seemed so composed while I was flushed like a rose...feeling your thumb gently rub the top of my hand that could put me to sleep, just like the warm touch of a mother rubbing the arm of her child with care and love._ _It was at that time when you let go of my hand, I felt this strong sense of courage well up inside me and called to you._

 _"Crow"_

 _"Yeah? What is it?" I remember your reply seemed to shake my heart ever so slightly, forcing me to put my thought's into words._

 _"Cow, I..." I was nervous then, wondering what you might think of my choice._

 _"Come on, spit it out already" You spoke as though my timid nature annoyed you. But thinking back on it now, I know that the moment I might have become lost or hurt...you would tell me softly that I didn't need to be nervous around you because...you're my number one best friend._

 _"Crow, I was thinking that maybe...I-I could come with you to find that special place" I did my best to put my heart out into words, as I had realized at the time that, if I was with Crow, I wouldn't be alone anymore..._

 _"Huh? But what about that silver-haired girl you were talking about?"_

 _"Well...m-maybe we can look for her along the way" I tried to speak with confidence, hoping that my feelings would reach crow._

 _"Well... I guess it couldn't hurt. But don't slow me down, alright?" He said in a bullying manner. But even so, it made my heart flutter knowing that Crow would let me stay at his side._

 _"I promise, I won't slow you down" I smiled, as my cheeks began to heat up when he smiled back at me, eyeing me with those beautiful lime-colored eyes that almost seemed to remind me of a cat._

* * *

I had asked Crow if we could pass through the hotel, as something seemed to oddly draw me in. I remember Crow thought I was being weird. But agreed to head to head towards the hotel with me. I was just happy to finally be with someone...Crow had mentioned something about a girl being at the hotel before, so that was originally why I wanted to go...but once I saw the building, I knew I had to go inside.

"Hey, be careful. Last time I was here, there were these evil spirit's" Crow warned. I nodded with a "Yeah, okay" as we made our way to the hotel. The sun slowly began to rise and the hotel was just in reach.

"Crow...thank you for worrying about me" I smiled, looking up at the beautiful pale face, as I almost chuckled when I saw the embarrassed look on his face.

"W-We're best friend's right? and best friend's look out for each other" He said, trying to regain his composure.

"Yeah, best friends" I had continued to smile, feeling like nothing could hurt me as long as Crow was by my side.

When we finally reached the old rundown hotel, I couldn't help but find something beautiful about the place. The building was moss covered and broken and was really shady inside. But the sun came down on it so beautifully...

We enter the old building, scanning the area around us as I shined my flashlight around the room while I held a stick in my left hand tightly. Crow always seemed impressed that for such a "Loser" or "Crybaby" I was quite familiar and even skilled when it came to fighting, knowing how to fight with a variety of weapons. Crow, on the other hand, was much quicker on his feet then I was, and even seemed to possessed far more physical strength then I did, not to mention how nimble he was.

Suddenly, we started hearing a girl's voice, telling us to leave. Crow called her warning's to be nothing but baby talk and continued without hesitation. I followed and stayed right beside him, as I was the only one with a flashlight. But somehow I think Crow was able to see in the dark just fine, even without m flashlight.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" I turned my head to face those cat-like lime eyes, almost feeling my heart race when our eyes met.

"Sure, what is it?" I simply reply.

"Are you sure that silver-haired girl came through the park?"

"Well..."

"I never even saw her come through, and I was there for quite some time before you showed up"

"W-Well... I kind of had an idea...but with everything that happened, I had no choice but to head up that ladder. I-I didn't even know the ladder would lead me to the park... I just...had to get out of there before I completely lost her trail" I said, trying not to let my head drop.

"Hmm...well, for your sake...She better be here" He said, looking away from me...Thank you for caring Crow.

We continued making our way through the hallways of the hotel and fended off many evil spirits and eventually came to this huge room with tables and a stage. We could see what seemed to be a ghost floating in the center of the room.

"Hey, who are-" Before I could finish and ask the ghost for their name, Crow stood in front of me and said. "Hey you! Are you the ghost girl who talked to us!?" At least I know crow is rude to other people and not just me...But for some reason that doesn't exactly make me feel any better.

"Your so noisy! I warned you to leave and you didn't, so you better be ready to face HIM!" She said, just before disappearing into the air. That same face that's been following me around everywhere...In the old man's house...In the park and now here...Why is he following me?

"Seto, get ready!" Crow called to me. "Right," I said back, as I gripped my stick tightly.

* * *

It didn't take too long before me and Crow finished off the evil face spirit. But I had to admit...Fighting beside someone...beside Crow, I felt like I could take on anything, no matter how big or strong, I could do anything as long as Crow was beside me.

"Wow, you guy's Actually handled him pretty well. I'm impressed" The girl said, reappearing as she floated in front of us.

"What? You thought we couldn't handle something like that?" Crow said.

"Well, you two do look like a couple of idiot's for not taking my warning seriously" She scolded.

"Idiot's!? Look who's talking one-eye!"

"Wha! T-Twerp!"

"And what's that ugly doll around your arm?" Crow pointed at the strange looking doll that hugged the girl's left arm. To be honest, I actually thought it was pretty cute.

"I-It's not ugly, i think it's cute" She protested, as her cheeks flushed a pink color. "Well, what's that creepy crow head on your chest?" She asked, pointing at the almost life like crow head that Crow had strapped to his scarf.

"It's not creepy, I think it's pretty cool," Crow said proudly.

I eventually couldn't help but laugh at their childish arguing. They noticed my laughing and smiled at me as they both soon joined in and laughed along with me. After some time, the girl said that her name was Sai, and agreed to help us find Crow's special place and the silver haired girl.

"So I'll tag along with you two" She smiled.

"Who asked you to come along?" Crow said, being his usual rude self.

"Ugh! Seto, why are you with this guy?" Sai asked, as she was obviously annoyed with Crow's attitude towards her.

"W-Well-" Before I could finish my nervously spoken words, Crow put a hand to my should, which startled me a bit.

"-Because i'm his number one best friend" He grinned.

"I don't get it Seto, why with this guy?" She asked, displeased with Crow.

"Hey, what's wrong with that?"

"Your annoying"

"C-Come on guy's, let's just start looking around," I said, trying to break the argument.

"Fine. But he better at least try not to be so annoying" She huffed.

"Same goes for you" Crow said.

It took some time. But after finding a bunch of neat things, walking up a flight of stairs and facing many evil spirits, we soon came across another ghost girl who didn't seem to trust anything that we said. But what caught my attention was that she kept giving Crow a strange look... She didn't trust any one of us and didn't seem to want to talk much...I couldn't help but feel curious about her, as he clothes seemed strange to me.

"Come on, she's being a brat Seto, let's leave"

"I agree with Crow"

"But...I think..." I took a moment to think before speaking again and turned my attention towards the girl named Chiyo.

"Um..Chiyo was it? What...What can I do to earn your trust?" I asked, hoping she'll open up to me.

"...?"

"I want to earn your trust, please tell me what I can do" I ask again.

"You...Bring me something shiny...Bring me the star." She whisper's softly.

"The...star?" I wasn't sure what she was talking about, so I turned towards Crow and Sai for help.

"Beats me, I don't even want to be here," Crow says, throwing his hands behind his head.

"..Hmm...I know!" Sai suddenly says. "The star on the tree in the mall storage room" She finishes.

"Like a christmas tree?" Crow asks.

"Yeah, I know a shortcut into the mall, let's go Seto" Sai say's as she began to float off. Me and Crow followed her. For a moment I almost felt like I was going to get left behind by them because they were so much faster then me...but then, I felt the warmth of Crow's hand, holding my own.

"Hey...I told you to keep up before we came in here..." Crow whispered as he looked over his shoulder to give me a look of worry, holding my hand tightly as he led me towards Sai to the outside of the hotel.

"Crow..." I felt my heart race, pounding against my chest, as I paid close attention to every detail of how his gloved hand felt against my bare hands.

Before, all I wanted was the company of someone else to share memories with, even if we didn't get along. But now...now I realize, just how much I don't want that...To think about Crow not liking me...not wanting to be my "Number one best friend" I realize that the idea of finding something beautiful while Crow hated me...I might end up crying about it. I want Crow to like me...I like when he cares about me...Crow...thank you for being here, right here, with me


	2. Ch2 best friends

_**Fragile dreams-Together forever: chapter.2**_

 _Once the three of us entered the mall, i took a moment to take a deep breath as the memories of PF filled my thought's. But just when i wanted to call out to her, Crow pulled my arm._

 _"Hey, your the only one with a flash light, so lead the way. But try not to get side tracked again" Crow said, sounding a bit annoyed and worried about my being here lost in thought._

 _"Right" I nod and shine my flashlight. We make our way through the station mall and since i had been here before, i was able to guide us through. Once we got to the basement, we found the christmas tree laying on the floor knocked over on it's side._

 _"Hey, where did the star go?" Sai said._

 _"Don't tell me you were just hoping one would be here" Crow said, mocking Sai's memory of the star._

 _"Why you...!" She growled._

 _"H-Hey, come on guy's" I said, hoping to stop the two's fighting._

 _"Huh? What's this?" I said, noticing the strange looking flashlight that lied by my feet._

 _"What is it Seto?" Sai asked me. I picked it up and turned it on. The light was a bit dim. But it was green and somehow made thing's that i couldn't see before visible._

 _"Neat flashlight" Crow said._

 _"Maybe the person who took the star left something for us on the walls" Sai mentioned._

 _"Let's just hurry up" Crow said._

 _We finally began to search for the star once more, using the green light to look for any clues or hint's. We entered a room and dealt with the spirit's inside before finding the star. Once we had the star, we quickly made out way back to chiyo and presented her with the star._

 _"Here, we got the star liked you asked" I said with a smile._

 _"You...No, there's no way you could have gotten it" She said._

 _"But it's true, right seto?" Sai said._

 _"You little twerp, we went through a lot to get you that star" Crow complained._

 _"But the tree was too tall, you couldn't have gotten it" The young girl said, looking back at me._

 _"Well, it wasn't on the tree anymore, honest" Sai explained._

 _"Yeah, someone else had taken it to another room" I explained._

 _"I don't believe you." Chiyo still wasn't convinced._

 _"Then...what else could i do for you to trust me?" I asked._

 _"Seto, we're only wasting our time with her" Crow said._

 _"Crow's right, let's just go already" Sai said, floating next to Crow._

 _"Come on, maybe she'll trust us this time" I said, trying to reassure them with a smile._

 _"Fine. But this is it" Crow said, crossing his arms._

 _"Yeah, thanks" I said with a nod, turning back at the girl. "So what else can i find to make you trust me?" i asked._

 _"Hmm...the moon..."_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Bring me the moon.." She said._

 _"Okay, i'll bring you back the moon" I smiled and rejoined Sai and Crow._

 _"So she want's a moon now? Give me a break" Sai complained._

 _"Yeah. But where am i going to get one?" I asked._

 _"I know where to find one" Crow said._

 _"You do?" I asked._

 _"Yeah, it's back at the park near the lake" He said._

 _"Alright, this will make it much easier" Sai added._

 _"Okay then, let's go" I said._

* * *

Crow lead the way to the park, as Sai floated close behind us. Even though it was only a mere few hours ago, It felt like it was forever ago since i met Crow here. Thinking about it, i started to miss the warmth of Crow's hand holding mine.

"..." I could feel my heart beating faster again, my palms sweating as the feeling of Crow's warmth flooded my mind.

"Seto, are you okay?" Said asked from behind.

"H-Huh?" I was broken from my thought's, and looked to sai.

"your sweating, are you feeling okay?" She asked once more.

"Seto?" Crow looked back at us, as he must have over heard us talking.

"I-I'm fine, just a little tired, that's all" I said, hoping that would be enough.

"Well, if you say so. But if you need to rest, let us know, okay?" Sai said with a worried expression.

"..." Crow stared.

"Yeah" I greed to tell Sai. But Crow didn't look like he believed me one bit. It was really making me nervous.

After a bit of walking, we finally found the moon, and pulled it right off from the cemented wall. Now that the moon was in our hands, we started to make our way back to the hotel. But once again, Chiyo didn't believe us. She thought that there wasn't anyway for us to have gotten it for her. Crow and Sai was really angry and couldn't take Chiyo's bratty personality any longer. But i didn't give up...I wanted her t trust me.

"You...really want me to trust you...?"

"Yeah"

"Seto, no way, i'm not helping her anymore" Sai protested.

"We don't have time for this, i need to find that place remember? And what about that silver haired girl?" Crow mentioned.

"Just...let me give her one last chance" I begged.

"Ugh...Fine" Sai said, although she wasn't thrilled to agree.

"...Fine. But only because you might cry if we don't" Crow said. I chuckled a bit at his words, as i knew i did cry a bit too often then i should.

"...Then...will..will you find my silver ring?" Chiyo aske.

"Silver...ring?"

"Yes, i last had it in the dinning room." She said.

"Yeah, i'll go find it" I smiled.

"Thank you...that ring is really important to me" She said, rubbing her ring finger a bit, as that must have been where she once had her ring.

"..Yeah, i can understand that" I said. "I have a really important ring too, so i would hate to lose it" I held my locket tightly, as the thought of losing my silver skull ring sent a chill through my body. It was a special gift that Crow had given to me, and i promised to keep it safe.

"You do..?" Chiyo asked. Crow almost seemed embarrassed with my words.

"Yeah i do. My very best friend gave it to me" I replied.

"Who is it..?" She asked.

"Crow gave it to me" I smiled as my cheeks heated up a bit. Crow's face seem to oddly be matching mine.

"i see..." She smiled a bit.

So wait here, we'll get you your ring back" I said before leaving with Sai and Crow following behind me.

* * *

We came to the dinning room and were attacked by an evil tree. Sai stayed back and let me and Crow to the fighting. We were doing fine until one of the roots had grabbed my leg and pulled me down to the hard floor.

"Seto!" Crow and Sai both called out. It squeezed my leg tightly...It hurt.

"Augh!" I tried to pull away from the tree. But i just wasn't strong enough. As the tree crept further up my left leg. My heart began to race as i felt like the tree wanted something...Like...it wanted my soul.

"Get away from him!" Crow grabbed the roots holding me and ripped them to shred's. I quickly got up. But i felt a sudden dizzy feeling in my head and fell over, falling back down and on to my butt.

"Seto, stay down!" Crow said, leaping at the tree and finishing it off with a final punch to it's core.

"Are you alright?" Sai asked as she approached me.

"Y-Yeah...just, tired" I said, wondering if maybe somehow the tree had drained me of my energy.

"Maybe we should rest..you were even sweating before" She said, worried for me. It was nice...to be worried about.

"It's fine, really" I replied.

"Look, i think i found that ring" Crow approached us and showed the silver ring that sat in the palm of his hand.

"Now we can take it to Chiyo" I smiled.

"But first you need to rest. You'll just get in the way if you keep getting in trouble like that" Crow said in a bullying manner. But i knew he was saying that because he was worried about me, so i nodded. But Sai didn't see it that way.

"Don't be so cruel to Seto!"

"Hey, your not even helping us fight!" Crow argued back"

"T-That's because i'm a spirit"

"But the other one's fight"

"Well...that's...Ugh, your so annoying" She growled.

"Man, even a crybaby like Seto is better then you" Crow mocked her.

"Ugh! That's it!" Sai then began chasing crow as they both threw rude comment's at each other while i set up the bonfire. I sat in front of the warm fire and pulled Crow's ring out from my locket and gazed at it as the fire gave it a beautiful shine.

"I wonder if..." I slipped the ring over my own finger. It fit perfectly. My heart was pounding at the sight of the ring on my own finger along with the cold feeling on the steal touching me.

"Crow's ring...on my finger..." I could fee the blood rush to my face.

"Hey Seto, are you ready to-" Crow approached me and was about to ask me something, when his attention was quickly taken to the ring on my finger.

"C-Crow" I quickly hid my hand behind my back. "W-What is it?" Why was i so embarrassed...?

"Seto...is that my ring?" He asked, coming closer before crouching down in front of me. Our eyes met, my face was burning up.

"Hmm" Crow quickly snatched my wrist from behind my back and pulled it over.

"C-Crow i-"

"My ring looks good on you" At those words, i felt like my heart could explode. I began to tremble as Crow's gloved hand was warm on my cold wrist and the gaze that Crow was giving me put butterflies in my stomach, fluttering a storm inside.

"C-Crow..." i could feel his grip grow tighter.

"Seto...your acting really strange..." He said, leaning closer as he almost seemed...amused by my behavior.

"C...Crow..." My hand twitched within his grasp.

"Seto..." He leaned closer until our noses touched, and wasn't even thinking about where Sai might be.

"My...very best friend..." I whispered as my mind was slowly going blank...as if my mind was like a chock board and Crow was slowly wiping it clean.

"Yeah...best friends...and friends..." He whispered also.

"Give each other...kisses" I said, finishing Crow's last words just before he pressed our lips together, just like before. But this time...This time a whole wave of new feelings flooded my body, my stomach, my heart, my mind, all of it...and wondered if Crow was feeling the same thing.


	3. Ch3 feelings there unknown

**_Fragile dreams-Together forever: chapter.3_**

 _At that very moment, i thought it would last forever. But i couldn't have been more wrong...I was so naive at the time, unaware of what exactly these feelings were towards Crow, and now...Only now do i think back to that time that i truly wish that i had told Crow sooner._

 _Crow pulled his face apart from mine, and seemed slightly embarrassed when he looked at my face. I must have looked worse then he did._

 _"H..Hey, uh..." Crow seemed lost for words, as if maybe...Crow felt that same magic when we kissed._

 _"Crow...um..could you..." Trying to think of something else, i try to remind him that he was still holding my other hand._

 _"What? Oh, sorry" Crow released me and stood back up. It was only now that Sai floated back over to us, and floated in front of the fire._

 _"Seto, Crow. Are you two ready? We should get back to that girl" She said, as she began to float on ahead._

 _"Yeah.." I stood up and followed, shining my flashlight ahead of us. Crow followed and was oddly eyeing me most of the way back. It made me nervous and made me feel like i was being judged on my work or something..._

Once we made it back to Chiyo, i returned her the ring and smiled. At last, she finally trusted us and lead us into a room where she talked to us and shared some of her beautiful wisdom. She gave me a beautiful hair clip. We left her behind as she slowly died alone...I didn't want to leave her there...But we had no choice...She lived for so long, only to lose her loved one and die alone...it was sad...and so cruel.

"Seto...cheer up" Sai said, hoping to lift my spirit's.

"..Uh, Let's go up to the roof, i could use some fresh air" Crow said, stretching his arms in the air before dropping them to his side and patting my left shoulder with enough force to cause me to stumble a bit.

"O-Okay..." I replied, smiling a bit. We all shared a smile and made our way to the roof top.

* * *

"I love the view up here, it almost makes me feel like i could fly" Crow said, looking up into the sky.

"Yeah, it's nice up here" I smiled in return. Honestly, my favorite part was the large tree that grew at the top. It was so beautiful.

"Duh, nothing beats a nice dose of fresh air" Sai commented with a smile.

"So...Where now? That girl didn't seem to know anything about a silver haired girl" Crow said, leaning against the roof railing.

"...I don't know..." I stood next to him, resting my elbow's on the cement. But, when i turned my head to face Crow, i suddenly couldn't look him in the eyes anymore...feeling my heart beat against my chest as the blood in my cheeks began to boil, my cheeks were flushed and i turned my head away.

"...?" Crow gave me a strange look and i'm pretty sure he would have said or done something, if we all hadn't heard the sound of a cat.

"Nyaa...!"

"A..." Sai started.

"Cat...?" Crow finished.

"A cat? T-Than maybe the silver haired girl is around" Even though i was a bit excited to meet her, i couldn't help but feel like...i didn't need her anymore...I always wanted someone to share my thought's with, talk to, hear me out..But i already have some one like that. I have Crow, and even Sai

"Let's follow it" Sai said, following the cat into a door.

"Come on Seto" Crow said, following after her.

"Right" I followed Crow, making sure not to trip on the stairs as i made my way down.

"There, there's a hole that leads into the sewer" Sai pointed, along with the lid to the manhole to have a drawing of the girl on it.

"Her drawing. She must have come down here" i said with a smile.

"That's her drawing? She sure has a weird wasyof doing it" Crow said, mocking her cute art.

"Don't say that Crow. What if she worked hard on it?"

"Like i care" Crow said, refusing to believe that the drawing was any good. I sigh and smiled a bit in defeat.

"Seto, what do you want to do?" Sai asked.

"What? Oh...Let's go down" I said, as i looked down into the hole.

"Alright then, I'll see you at the bottom. Tallyho!" And just then, Crow leaped down into the hole.

"Crow!" I cried out, reaching into the hole.

"He's crazy!" Sai said.

A bit of panic began to well up inside me, quickly getting down into the hole, trying to climb down as quickly and safely as possible. My hands slightly trembled as the thought of Crow possibly getting hurt from the fall rushed into my mind.

"Seto, wait for me!" Sai soon floated down after me. Once we reached the bottom, i quickly searched for Crow.

"Crow!?" I shined my light in a panic, turning in every angle to find him.

"Seto, maybe he-" Before Sai could finish, the familiar voice of Crow cut her off.

"Got you!" A sudden tap on my should spooked me, and i quickly turned to see him.

"Man, you should have seen your face! You were all worried for nothing" He chuckled.

"Hey, that wasn't funny!" I argued.

"Oh come on, lighten up you cry baby" He mocked.

"Damn it Crow...!" Without thinking, i hugged him tightly in my arms.

"W-What are you doing!?" Crow's cheeks flushed a pink color, as he slowly warmed up to the hug.

"I'm just glad that your okay...i was really worried about you..." I said as my voice began to crack, tears welling up in my eyes.

"Geez...your such a cry baby..." Crow said in a low voice, and gently pet my head.

"Uh...Guy's, the cat will get away" Sai said as she started to float off

"Oh, r-right" I pulled away from Crow and flushed a bit, embarrassed that maybe i might have over reacted a bit as i wiped my tears.

"Come on Seto" Crow followed Sai. But when he walked passed me, he took my hand and held it firmly in his grasp as he walked with me towards Sai through the dark tunnel. My heart was beating faster.


	4. Ch4 Goodbye Crow

_**Fragile dreams-Together forever: chapter. 4**_

 _As we made our way through. Crow made sure i didn't trip on any of the stairs on the way down. We eventually cam to a long and seemingly endless dark tunnel. Even with the flashlight, it was hard to see what was ahead of us._

 _We would fight a few spirit's every so often. But something started to worry me when we would fight. Crow some times seemed to...pause. Like he would space out for a moment before doing anything again. Sai and i Didn't say anything and Crow didn't seem to notice at all._

 _"How much longer is this tunnel?" Crow complained, walking on ahead._

 _"I don't know...But my feet are starting to hurt" I replied, and for a moment...i almost wanted to fall over._

 _"Come on guy's, i bet we're almost there" Said said and floated on wards._

 _At some point we came to an end. But only to climb down a ladder that seemed just as endless as the tunnel we came from. We hardly talked on the way down. But Crow started doing something else that worried me and Sai. He started to move a bit...slower then before._

 _Just when we thought we were finally getting somewhere, we eventually came to a hall that split into several paths._

 _"Now where?" Sai said._

 _"I...don't know" I replied, feeling a bit lost. I didn't know which way to go, and i didn't want to end up walking a mile just to hit a dead end._

 _"What if we split up?" Crow said from behind me. Me and Sai both turn to look at him._

 _"Are you crazy? What makes you think we'll even be able to fins each other again" Sai said, protesting against the idea. I honestly didn't like the idea either..._

 _"Oh come on. It'll take us forever to search each tunnel."_

 _"Yeah but-" I wanted to go against this plan. But Crow had already began to walk away._

 _"Seto, go with Sai. I'll meet up with you two later...and Seto, don't go getting hurt." And just like that, he waved at us goodbye without looking back at us and faded into the darkness of the tunnel...My stomach felt heavy and almost sick, almost feeling dizzy._

 _"Crow, don't go" Is what i wanted to say. But...i could only lower my head in silence._

 _"Come on...he's already gone, let's go" Sai said in a low voice, floating on ahead. "At least you got me, right?" She mentioned._

 _"Yeah...thanks" I lifted my head and smiled a bit._

* * *

We walked further and further through the tunnel. But with no sign of Crow yet...The sickness in my stomach began to heavily set in again.

"Hey look"

"What is it?" I look to where Said point's, and i spotted a cat.

"What's it doing down here?" She asked.

"I don't know...But maybe i should try playing with it" I said, pulling a cat toy out from my pouch.

"Well sure. But why do you have one of those anyway?"

"Huh? W-Well...uh...i don't" I smiled sheepishly. I never actually realized how odd it was that a carried a cat toy with me.

"Anyway, go get it's attention"

"Right"

I slowly approached the cat and began to swing the little toy around. The cat slowly crept closer and closer and eventually was totally relaxed around me enough to play with the toy i had. Playing with the cat took my mind off the sick feeling in my stomach.

After a bit, the cat had suddenly ran off, so me and Sai quickly chased it. My eyes widen to the room we came to and most of all, i was shocked to see the girl in front of me behind bars.

"I was wondering where you ran off you" The silver haired girl gently pet the cat that had rubbed up against her.

"It's you!" I said. I couldn't believe i had finally found her...

"Oh...it's you...The boy who touched me.." She said as she finally noticed me.

"Yeah...it's me" I nodded slowly.

"...He likes you, so i guess i can too" She said with a slight smile, as the cat began to rub against my leg.

"Tell me...Tell me your name" She asked in her usual low voice. It was so gentle...it warmed my heart a bit.

"Huh?"

"Tell me your name"

"My name..? It's...It's Seto. My name is Seto." I replied.

"Seto...I'm-"

Suddenly, a loud voice on a speaker spoke and seemed to have ordered the girl away. Sai mentioned something. But i was hardly paying any attention to her as i could only focus on the silver haired girl running of from behind the cage.

"Shin...why..?"

"We have to go after her!"

"R-Right, this way" Sai then lead me through a door and we soon found a dark tunnel with huge cement poles with a floor full of water. We had no choice but to walk through it and continued to make our way through. I even had to fight a huge mole...which made me a little sad because i thought it was kind of cute...

We eventually made it outside into the fresh air. My eyes widen at the sight. The beautiful orange sunset with vast amounts of water flowing through, creating a beautiful rainbow above it.

"Wow, what is this place? It's so beautiful" I said excitedly. My eyes gleamed at the beauty of it.

"You don't know? It's a dam. It collect's huge amount's of water and use's the energy that the water makes when it flows through to power the place"

"Wow...i don't quiet get it. But it sounds amazing"

After taking a moment to gaze at the beauty of the dam, our attention was turned to a strange small building. When i went to it, i noticed the silver hair girl standing inside of it.

"Help me...please help me" She muffled from behind the glass.

"What? I can't hear you" I said, and banged my hands against the glass.

"Help me...Seto..." I couldn't hear her at all. But then she suddenly started to go down the elevator. But something inside me kept telling me i had to do something, like she was in trouble or something.

"We have to go after her!"

"I knew you would say that. So...just be careful when you go down the walk way, it's really old and might break if your not careful" Sai said with concern.

"Yeah, i will" I nodded and made my way down the ladder's and continued onward. We come through more endless halls until we came across a room where i could hear the familiar sound of the shop guy with the chicken head on. My eyes widen a bit to the sight of the dead child in the crib. It looks like they might have been dead for a long time, and the shop guy had removed his helmet, calling her princess and asking her to smile. I was a bit shocked to see that the shop guy didn't seem to be Human. I couldn't believe it. But when he suddenly noticed me, he began to throw things at me.

"Ah! W-Wait! Stop!" I used my arms as a shield for my face and tried to dodge as much as a could.

"Get out! Don't enter the princess's room!"

"Come on, let's go" Sai said and the two of us quickly made our way out and away from the room. I was still a bit startled and held my hands to my chest to help slow my heart beat and relax. But when i touched my own hand, my finger's touched something cold and metal. I looked down at me hands and saw Crow's silver skull ring sill sitting around my finger.

"Seto?" I could hear Sai call out to me in concern. But all i could really focus on was the ring on my finger.

"Hey, i'm talking to you!"

"Huh?" I finally turned my head and turned my attention towards her.

"Are you okay? We need to keep going remember?"

"Yeah i know...sorry...It's just...We haven't seen Crow since we parted ways.."

"Yeah...even though he's a loud idiotic jerk...I'm kind of worried about him"

"We have to find him, and the silver haired girl too"

"Yeah, come on" Sai and i shared a smile, continuing through the dark halls, and rather then just evil spirit's, i ended up having to fight strange robot's.

Crow, where could you be? Just tell me...Tell me your okay...I need you...


	5. Ch5 Return to me

_**Fragile Dreams-Together forever: chapter.5**_

 _I remember, walking down the dark hall with Sai, we came to a door on my left side..and something about it, made me nervous. I had entered the room as careful as could be. But my heart had soon dropped and shattered to pieces when my eyes had caught something...something i wish that i never dreamed of happening._

 _"Crow!" I had out as i had ran to the black haired boy who was sitting up against the rusted walls, while dead remains of what seemed to be life-like dolls were spread out all over the room._

 _I remember Crow saying "Hey...you found me..sorry for leaving and splitting up with you guy's...But i'm just glad you could tell me apart from the rest of these thing's..." Those words struck me, as i looked around us and realized they were robot's...and what Crow was saying...What he was telling me was that..he too...was..."Your...a-"_

 _"-You hit the nail...I'm one of these thing's...and now...my battery is running dry..."_

 _"No way..." Sai said with a shutter, as she whispered in the back._

 _Hearing what Crow said, brought back the memory of PF. Panic was quickly setting in, my heart was pounding against my chest so hard it hurt. I could feel a bulge forming in my through along with tears welling up in my eyes._

 _"C-Crow...No! I...Don't leave me!" I held him tightly in my arms._

 _"You...Your really still going to care...even though i'm a robot...?" He whispered._

 _"Of course, because you my first and only friend ever!" I remember saying those words as i could feel the tears run down my cheeks. Neglecting the feelings i held for PF and Sai, i needed...no, i wanted Crow to hear these words._

 _"Hey...don't cry...i'm sorry...i shouldn't have said that, because...even when i said that...i couldn't help but feel just the opposite..."_

 _"Crow..." I sniffled, watching his eyes slowly grow dim, heart was already in pieces...But now, now it was in despair's hands, clutching the pieces tightly._

 _"Seto...i'm sorry...for leaving you like this/...but...i just want you to to know...that...i..."_

 _"Crow...? Crow...!" I began to tremble, praying that Crow wasn't gone yet._

 _"I..." His eyes went dull like stone "Your my best friend...my best...friend...best friend..."_

 _"Crow!" Thick tears streamed down my face, my eye are red and soar from crying._

 _"...Seto..." Even though couldn't seem to move at all, he pulled me closer with his left arm and whispered softly to me. "I love you..." He then gently connected out lips in a soft kiss. But before i could have any time to think or react. Crow lost his grip. I watched his eyes turn gray, his eyes closed...he looked like he was sleeping, like he could get up at any second._

 _Crow...Crow...! CROW...! " I held him tightly in my arms sobbing...hoping that he would wake...or even...become sick and die by his side._

 _"Seto..." I could just barely hear Sai's whisper._

 _"..." After a moment, i settled down a bit without letting go of my best friend, looking at his face..._

 _"Come...he's been shutdown for a while now...we should go..." Sai whispered as she slowly approached me. I know she was just trying to help me move on. But how...how can i just leave Crow in a place like this? I gave Gramps and PF a grave...so i refuse to leave Crow here without a proper grave._

 _"I...I have to get him out of here...and give him a grave..." I whispered, trying to stand up as i threw Crow's arm over my shoulder and put my left arm around his waist to help keep a tight hold on him, while still having access to the use of my flashlight._

 _"But Seto..." I think Sai new there was no place for a grave unless we headed back...But there was no time to turn back..._

 _"Okay...But...Just...Never mind..." Sai i think...had many thing's she wanted to tell me. But spared my feelings for keeping silent._

* * *

 _After a few minute's of walking, i realized fighting wasn't going to happen and neither was running...Crow slowly became heavier the longer i held him, as i myself was become tired...weak...continuing to pray that Crow will still wake up._

 _"Oh, why if it isn't you again" The loud and cheerful voice of the shop keeper voiced as crossed my us, coming to a halt to speak with us._

 _"I apologize for being so rude, it's just, with the princess never smiling, i tend to get a bit touchy, after all. I have been tending to the princess for many years..._

 _"I see...i'm sorry..." I said...as the memory of Crow's smile came to mind, and pained me with the realization that i would never see it again..._

 _"I do hope you'll help me find an item to make the princess smile" He asked._

 _Sai glanced at me and turned to the shop keeper. "Yeah, sure"_

 _"Thank you, and for my rude behavior, take this" He then handed me a chicken toy. I did find it cute...But i couldn't find the power to smile, much less even hold my head high enough to face the shop keeper eye to eye._

 _Just when Sai and i thought he was going to leave, he suddenly pointed out something. "Oh my, and what seems to be wrong with this young fellow?" I asked, as my eyes almost widen when he point's out Crow._

 _"He-" Before Sai could speak for me, the shop keeper cut her off. "-Why he seems lacking on energy. Come right this way now" He said as he started to walk away. Sai looked at me with a pained look before we both began to follow behind him. I felt pained by the man's words...because he believes that little girl to just be sleeping as well...even though she's..._

 _After a few moment's of walking, we came to a secret room that the shop keeper showed to us. there were so many wires and cords along with different pieces of those doll's in the room before._

 _"What...is this...?" I asked, lifting my head to the sight of everything, keeping a tight grip on Crow._

 _"So what is this room?" Sai asked, looking around._

 _"Why, you must know already that i have served the princess for years, for very good reason. a am a man of many things after all" He said, as he scrounged around for something. "Please have a seat while you wait" He said, continuing his search through the mess of cords._

 _"..." I nodded and sat down on what seemed to be some kind of bench, setting Crow next to me. I held Crow's hand, still wearing the precious ring he had given me. Sai silently floated next to me, leaving me to my thoughts._

 _I wished that i had replied to Crow's words...I wish that i could i have said " I love you too" But i couldn't...It was too sudden and so much to take in at the time. But the thought of loving Crow...seemed to t=be the words that i had been looking for._

 _"Here we go!" The shop keeper said, plugging a cord into the wall and plugged the other side in the back of Crow's neck._

 _"W-What...are you doing?" I asked._

 _"This will make you friend feel much better. Now be on your way, i promise to look after him and the young princess" He said. I said up looking at Crow as tears began to stream down my eyes. I couldn't believe...was this...going to bring Crow back to me?_

 _"Come on Seto..let's leave him to it" Sai floated off as she said that. I looked back at Crow. I placed something in Crow's hand before leaving to follow Sai, wiping my tears as he continued on our way to find the exit along with the silver haired girl...question why i needed her in my life anymore...when i might get Crow back._


	6. Ch6 Our little Crane

_**Fragile dreams-Together forever: chapter.6**_

 _Trying to think about it, I can't remember how clear my thoughts or words were...as only the feelings of possibly getting Crow back, are all I can recall of that day._ _Crow. You are like the bird, fast, mean and collect thing's that are shiny...Crow..thank you..for looking at me as a priceless shiny gem._

 _I remember hearing voice's through the radio, lonely people like me...Finding the silver-haired girl on a screen and learning about the "Glass cage" project. Fighting a frightening machine, fighting Shin and saving the silver hair girl Ren, after a long and tiring run through different rooms of danger._

 _So much had happened on the way. But I remember feeling almost fearless by the time I was ready to face Shin for the last time...Ren and Sai had wished me luck. But even if they hadn't...I wouldn't feel any different than I did at that moment. I remember hearing PF's voice and Chiyo's so clearly..cheering me on. Their kind words warmed my heart, and coming to the final flight of stair, I gently rub the silver skull ring on my finger and swear that I had heard Crow's voice, calling to me, cheering me on...letting me know that no matter what...he would always be there for me, that I would never be alone, ever...again._

 _"Crow..." I walked up the stairs and was ready for Shin, I was ready to save all the people left alone in the world...to save the world I met Crow in._

* * *

To be honest...At this point, as I walked up the stairs to face Shin, I didn't even care about Ren anymore, it's just..i came so far already and I didn't want glass cage to continue, I just kept going...But all I want to do is stop Shin, and travel the world, looking for people with Crow.

"So..you've come," He said as he was floated in the air, looking down on me like a bug in his garden.

"Of course I did, I won't let you do this," I said, wishing things didn't have to be this way.

"You worthless piece of trash can be wiped out with the rest of humanity in an endless slumber"

"No, I don't want to be alone anymore!" Shin then started to summon his powers and my final battle finally started. Our battle lasted for what felt like hours, slowly losing my strength and the will to stand, almost all my weapons were smashed to pieces during the fight and only had my katana left, shaking in my sweaty, and trembling hands. "I...can't keep going..." I pant and look up to see that Shin was getting ready for another attack.

I was weak and tired...and when it comes to spirit's, it always leaves me spiritually drained.

I watched his attack come at me, feeling myself slip...feeling like I had failed everyone...all those people...Now..everyone is going to..."SETO!" My eyes widen to the voice and am suddenly pushed out of the way from the attack, held tightly in the arms of- "-Crow...? Crow!" Tears streamed down my face, as I tightly clung to him, lever wanting to let go again.

"What? How is one of the old man's robot's still here? I thought they all shut down" Shin asked, furious with Crow.

"Crow, thank goodnesI...i thought I lost you..." I said as I stuffed my face in Crow's warm chest.

"Hey, come on now..enough of that already, I'm here now...and I'm not going anywhere" He held my shoulder's gently and wiped my tears as he spoke to me in a gentle tone.

"The both of you can die!" Shin shouted.

"Shin stop!" Sai suddenly appeared. "Shin I...I know the world seemed to hate you...but I...I always loved you..so it's...isn't that enough?" She pleaded.

"Sai...you were always different from them..and now that I think about it, you never thought anything wrong of me..."

"Of course not...i believed in what you were doing...But this was too far..."

"Sai..."

"Shin...I just want to be with you..." She then floated towards him and gently held his hand. and smiled brightly at him.

"Sai...your right...I've been so blinded by hate that I had forgotten you...but now...I think all I want is to be with you Sai"

"Shin.." The two looked into each other's eyes, before looking back at me.

"Seto..your a great kid, and meeting you was a pleasure, just...make sure you don't let that idiot hurt you again" She chuckled. I nodded with a smile before looking at Crow for a moment.

"Goodbye Seto" Sai waved, fading into a white light with Shin.

"Goodbye Sai" I waved

"Take it easy" Crow smirked with a wave.

And just like that...Shin, Sai and glass cage were over. The crystal that Shin had was now on the ground, useless without Shin. I questioned as Crow picked it up.

"Crow, what are you going to do with it?"

"I was thinking of putting it at the top of the tower..for Sai and Shin's grave" I smile at the idea and nod. Crow then jumped up to the top of the tower to place the crystal. While I, on the other hand, spotted Ren head towards me.

"Seto," She said with a smile.

"Ren" I replied.

"I want to thank you for saving me" Suddenly, Crow jumped down beside me and study her a bit.

"So this is that girl you were after?"

"Who are you...?" Ren asked, slightly startled by Crow's sudden appearance.

"The names Crow" Crow stated with a slight rudeness in his tone.

"Crow...like the bird?" She asked with a slight smile as she tilted her head a bit.

You bet!" Crow then grinned. I smiled. Ren giggled a bit and smiled at the both of us.

"So what now Seto?" Crow asked me, turning his gaze towards me.

"I heard other voices through aradio...so I want to go find other people like me...so that they're not alone anymore" I explained.

"That sounds like fun, especially since it'll be so nice to be free again" Ren smile and ran off, holding her arms out like an airplane as she ran ahead.

"Hey, wait up will'ya!? Come on Seto...let's go together" Crow said, holding my hand"

"Y-Yeah...but what if your battery runs out again?" I said with worry in my eyes.

"About that, here" Crow handed me an old book.

"W-What is it?" I took the book and looked it over.

"That weirdo with the chicken head said that he wanted to give you this to help you with my battery, cause it helped him" Crow said, explaining that the book was made by a man who could create and fix all sorts of things and that one of the pages would be able to teach me how to keep Crow running forever.

"Y-You really think I could learn to do this?" I asked.

"Sure, the dam here runs power from the water and it has plenty of spare part's...so, you might even be able to make me be able to charge myself" Crow grinned.

"I-I'll do my best" I smiled just before realizing that Ren was nowhere to be seen...but I didn't care...I didn't need her anymore.

"You even said there was a radio, so we could radio everyone about this place" Crow suggested.

"Y-Yeah, that's a great idea Crow!" I smiled brightly and wrapped my arms around him.

"Heh...I really missed you, Seto..." "Crow gently held me close and pressed our lips together. As though he had always done it. I wrapped my arms around Crow's neck and I nervously but excitedly allowed him to explore the inside of my mouth.

* * *

A few years had passed since then. Ren has never been seen ever again and Crow and I managed to start a small community in the dam's lab. I became pretty skilled when it came to machinery and taught a few of the other's to help out with keeping the place running and surprisingly no one thought differently of Crow for not being a human.

Every so often when we needed supplies, It was usually just me and Crow, just so that we had more alone time together. The best part is that Crow and I decided to create our own child together. We made a beautiful little girl and named her Crane and just like Crow, I made them such enhanced Synthetic human's that they didn't ever need to charge their battery's and Crow could even d-do...*More* with me when we're alone.

Crane has Crow's hair and my eyes but isn't as pale as Crow. She's a bit shy like me but just as stubborn. but once she is comfortable around you, she can get a little bossy like Crow. She's a bit of a troublemaker at times, but she's very thoughtful and kind too. She's currently 8 years old.

Crow is currently 21 and I'm 18. Crow being three years older than me for some reason makes me nervous and...kind of turns me on. I-Is that weird? Well, anyway, that's my story and Crow and I's new life together. Thanks for reading this, and I hope it's not because I'm gone...I hope you're reading this and can come talk to me about It or maybe laugh at my handwriting...Anway, goodbye for now, not forever.


End file.
